


Declarations

by kindkit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, Privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daring to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by Wishfulaces, who asked for Charles Xavier and privileged liberalism.

"I'm a Jew," Erik says.

It's such a random announcement, coming from a shivering man whose wet hair drips onto a borrowed coat, that Charles almost laughs. But then, if Erik's faint accent is European, he probably had a bad time during the war.

"All right," Charles says gently. "I don't actually _care_ , you know."

"Some of your best friends are Jews?"

"Well, yes, as it -"

Erik raises an eyebrow. Charles shuts up, as subject to Erik's mysterious _force_ as the submarine was.

"No. Not really," Charles admits.

Erik nods, and Charles knows he has somehow earned something worth having.


End file.
